1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a producing method for a via electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the growth of computers using a digital technology, devices assisting computers have also been developed, and personal computers, portable transmitters and other personal information processors execute processing of text and graphics using a variety of input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse.
While the rapid advancement of an information-oriented society has been widening the use of computers more and more, it is difficult to efficiently operate products using only a keyboard and mouse currently serving as an input device. Therefore, the necessity for a device that is simple, has minimum malfunction, and is capable of easily inputting information has increased.
In addition, current techniques for input devices have progressed toward techniques related to high reliability, durability, innovation, designing and processing beyond the level of satisfying general functions. To this end, a touch panel has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information such as text, graphics, or the like.
This touch panel is mounted on a display surface of an image display device such as an electronic organizer, a flat panel display device including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence (El) element, or the like, or a cathode ray tube (CRT) to thereby be used to allow a user to select desired information while viewing the image display device.
This touch panel includes a cover glass, an electrode layer using an indium tin oxide (ITO) as being disposed at a bottom surface of the cover glass, and a display part disposed at a bottom surface of the electrode layer, as well known.
In this configuration, the electrode layer is disposed so that a primary electrode (or an x electrode) and a secondary electrode (or a y electrode) intersect with each other, thereby reading a position due to a change in capacitance generated at a point of contact between the primary electrode and the secondary electrode.
However, in the case of the touch panel according to the prior art as described above, since the touch point of the user and the electrode layer are spaced apart from each other by a thickness of the cover glass due to the cover glass, a touch sensitivity is deteriorate.
Meanwhile, since the touch panel as described above is well known as described in the following patent documents, an overlapped description thereof will be omitted.